Ookami
by Allstatenaruto
Summary: This is a story where the characters are based off of Naruto characters. It's about vampires and werewolves, not the cheesy kind, and it has loads of action and adventure.
1. Prologue

Part 1: Not A Happily Ever After

Prologue

Ookami was running through the woods as fast as he could.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Ookami yelled and continued running as fast as his 6-year old legs could go. A wolf, the color off silver, sprinted through the woods as he was closing in on his prey.

It was the middle of the night, as the full moon glistened in the sky. Ookami wasn't normally outside, or even awake during the time. He just loved how the moon looked in the sky when it was full. Every night that the moon was full, Ookami would carefully sneak out and run through the woods to his special watching spot. Tonight, though, was much different. As he was walking to the special spot, Ookami encountered a wolf stalking through the night, and would up getting chased.

The wolf was closing in on Ookami, going in for the kill. Suddenly, the wolf sprang strongly into Ookami, knocking him down. Ookami yelped and pleaded to be released. Then, the wolf harshly bit into Ookami's leg. Ookami gruesomely yelled, turning into athe howl of a wolf. His nails started growing into sharp claws, his toenails protruded through his shoes, and two pointed ears sprouted through his hair, replacing his normal human ears. Lastly, Ookami noticed sharp canines growing very fast from where his baby canines had been. _Am I a ... werewolf?_ Ookami thought in fear. That was his last thought as a full-blooded human.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Ookami, what's up?" Shinsei, Ookami's older brother asked. Shinsei was 15, had black, spiky hair, and green eyes. He wore a jacket that was always unzipped halfway, and plain brown pants with patches from wear and tear. Shinsei always was smiling or joking around, but if he ever got mad, you'd wanna stay away.

"Hey," Ookami replied. That was the ritual whenever they passed each other in the hall. Ookami was 13, had silver, spiky hair and it was always in 6 spikes, and had light blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle. He wore a green tank top, and shorts that usually had blue stripes, and Puma shoes. Ookami also smiled a lot, but he was quieter unless he was in his joking mood.

Ookami waved bye to his older brother, when he accidentally ran into Tora. "What the heck? A _dog_ like you shouldn't run into people like me!" Tora taunted as he walked to his next class. Tora had red hair that was generally smooth, with some little spikes in some places. He wore a black robe that always hung down low to his ankle, and white pants underneath.

For some reason Tora hated Ookami ever since last year. Ookami didn't even know what he did to him. Tora's older brother, Chisasori, was in the same grade as Shinsei. They were all best friends last year, but all of a sudden, Chisasori and Tora hated Ookami and Shinsei.

Ookami wasn't exactly who you'd consider "popular". He was athletic, and funny, but ever since Tora ditched him, he was never friends with those types of people again.

Some how, Ookami felt that Tora and Chisasori knew that he and Shinsei were werewolves. Ookami and Shinsei were careful not to reveal that, but Tora always called him _dog._

Tora and Ookami were best friends for a very long time. Then, one day late in June, Tora and Chisasori went on vacation for 2 weeks. When they came back, they were never the same.

As Ookami was thinking about this, he headed to his next class, Biology, where he had to sit next to Tora.


	3. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2

"Hey dog," Tora sneered as Ookami walked in.

"Hey Tora," Ookami grumbled. Tora always teased Ookami, every single day. Sooner or later, Ookami was going to snap.

"Dog! Fetch me a test tube rack," Tora demanded.

"That's it! I've had it! I will NOT listen to your STUPID commands every single day!" Ookami yelled. He had had it with Tora, and had finally blown.

"You wanna fight?!" Tora questioned with confidence. Ookami knew he could win against Tora in a fight.

"Yeah! 3:00 P.M. Be there!" Ookami shouted.

"Fine I will," Tora said in a cocky way.

Chapter 3

School ended at 2:45, so Ookami had a little bit of time to prepare.

"I think you're insane for accepting this challenge, Ookami,"

Shinsei fussed.

"Are you going to worry about me, or are you going to help me?" Ookami challenged.

"Fine! Make sure you don't get too angry. Also, you have an advantage of having stellar strength. Lastly, be careful! We don't know much about Tora anymore," Shinsei cautioned.

"Okay, I think I'm ready!" Ookami said as he walked outside to meet Tora's confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You ready for this, dog?" Tora taunted.

"I've wanted this for forever!" Ookami replied.

"I'm glad," Tora sarcastically added. There was no crowd other than Shinsei and Chisasori. Chisasori had black, spiky hair hanging over half of his face, so you could only see his one eye and mouth. He and Shinsei made a pact to wear the same clothes, ever since 1st grade, so he too wore a jacket, but it was completely open. He also had black pants with green stripes. If the fight got too harsh, Ookami would use his werewolf powers, even when Shinsei told him not to.

Suddenly, Tora bent down, and charged at Ookami with speed a human could not exceed. Instantly, Ookami knew what was wrong with Tora.

"You're a vampire!" Ookami exclaimed right as he blocked Tora's first blow.

"Yes I am _werewolf!"_ He sneered. Ookami almost had a heart attack, even though he shouldn't have been very shocked. That gave Tora the chance to kick him in the gut.

"Ughh!" Ookami grunted. That one would leave a bruise. If Ookami were to summon his werewolf, he might stand a fair chance against Tora.

"I'm sorry, Shinsei, but I have to do this!" Ookami informed.

"Nooooooooooo!" Shinsei roared as he tried to tackle Ookami. Instantly, Ookami bent down low, a cracking and ripping sound followed. His clothes had just been torn to shreds. You could see Ookami's nails growing, and his toenails protruding out of his shoes. Pointed ears, similar to a wolf's ear, grew out through his hair replacing his normal ears. Lastly, canines peeked out of Ookami's mouth.

"Awooooooo!" Ookami howled.

"Once he shifts into the form he's in now, he doesn't have much of a conscience, Tora!" Shinsei yelled.

"I don't care, I'm going to kill him anyways!" Tora shouted. You could see the fear on his face, though.

"It's about time I joined the fight," Chisasori muttered coolly as he stepped forward.

"I never wanted to fight you, but I guess I have to, Chisasori!" Shinsei added, sadly. Shinsei suddenly was glowing with a form of light. His pupils changed, into the shape of a five-pronged star and canines drooped out of his mouth. He had transformed into the Nova Werewolf.

"The legendary Nova Werewolf. Who would've known it would've been you who inherited it, Shinsei!" Chisasori chuckled.

"Raaannhhh!" Ookami roared. He charged at Tora with his fist high in the air. Tora blocked it, and brought his knee up to Ookami's chin, but missed.

"I guess this is a split fight. You're mine!" Shinsei yelled at Chisasori. He front flipped once, and then sprinted to Chisasori. Shinsei looked back at Ookami and said, "We gotta stay str-!"

Chisasori's punch connected with Shinsei's cheek sending saliva flying out of his mouth.

"Pay attention to your own fight!" Chisasori growled.

Meanwhile, Ookami's foot made contact with Tora's nose, narrowly missing his eye. Blood spewed out of Tora's nose.

"You'll pay for that!" Tora gurgled. Suddenly Tora looked at Chisasori and nodded. A red aura glowed around Tora, and a black one around Chisasori. They both looked stronger, and sleeker.

"Meet my true power, _dog!"_ Tora taunted.

"Stop calling me that," Ookami muttered.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that, what'd yo-"Tora's sentence cut off as Ookami had hurtled a punch of brute force into Tora's gut.

"I said, STOP CALLING ME **DOG**, YOU **SCUM!" **Ookami roared as he kicked Tora in the face. Tora tried to scream in pain, but he had slumped down, unconscious, before he could.

Slowly, Ookami's body turned back to normal.

Shinsei had survived a speedy blow made by Chisasori. He jumped, locked his hands together, and slammed them right into the top of Chisasori's head. Just as Tora had, Chisasori slumped down, unconscious.

"Yeah, high five, bro!" Ookami gladly shouted.

"No! Look at what we did, Ookami! We have to take care of them!" Shinsei said worriedly.

"Dude, they deserved it! Let's leave them," Ookami replied.

"You are foolish, Ookami! Just go home, and relax over your victory because it's all your fault we're in this mess!" Shinsei roared.

"Bro, if you're going to be like that, I'll gladly go home," Ookami said as he turned around and walked away. He figure Shinsei needed some time to relax.

Shinsei fell to the ground, and laid there, tears streaming down his face, making sure Ookami didn't see.

"You guys were my best friends!" What did we do?" Shinsei wailed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A New Adventure

Shinsei slumped Chisasori and Tora over his shoulders and hauled them home.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Shinsei greeted with a little bit of sadness. No reply. "Ookami?" Shinsei called. No answer. Shinsei place Chisasori and Tora down, and walked into the kitchen. Tuna sandwich, half eaten, and left on the plate. Shinsei continued through the hall leading to the bedrooms. Blood splattered over the walls and floor. He walked into Ookami's room. There's a note on the bed. Shinsei opened it.

Shinsei,

Mom and Dad were attacked by some vampire guy. They died. I came here too late. They were dead already. I went to dispose of their bodies for you. I am very sorry about what I said after the fight. Be right back, bro.

Ookami

"No! Noo! Nooo!" Shinsei yelled in horror.

"Shut it, werewolf," Tora tried to say, "Did our master come and kill your parents, as instructed?" Tora must have woken up when Shinsei had read the note.

"You scum! How dare you kill my parents and destroy my freakin' life?!" Shinsei roared.

"If you join us, your parents can come back to life," Tora offered coolly.

"I would never join you!" Shinsei shouted. He picked up a knife ready to stick it right into Tora's beating heart.

"Nooooooooooo!" Ookami bellowed and snatched the knife out of Shinsei's hand. He must've entered while Shinsei was grieving. "Tora and Chisasori did not order this to happen! They were forced to change into vampires during the break, or else this leader dude would've killed them, us, and all of our families. They were forced against will to do this, they saved us, and they never wanted to fight us!" Ookami yelled.

"How do I know that's not the truth," Shinsei whispered," I don't know who to trust anymore."

"I know, it's tough, but here's another thing to think about, we need to change Tora and Chisasori into one of us. If we want to bring our parents back to life, we have to do this!" Ookami persuaded.

"Their parents are in trouble?! And we have to change them?! How do you know all of this?!" Shinsei said, as he was going insane.

"I know this because I ran into the demon vampire. HE tortured me by telling me all of this and about Tora and Chisasori. He wants the challenge of us trying to stop him! He's pure evil!" Ookami explained. "Tora, Chisasori, do you wanna be our best friends again, and bring a bunch of parents back to life?" He asked.

"Well, now that we can be friends again, I have to apologize about everything!" Chisasori cried.

"I accept, more so, we accept your apologize! But, are you willing to become a werewolf?" Shinsei persisted.

"YES," Tora and Chisasori said together, Chisasori continued," For our friendship, and our parents, for the world!"

Ookami and Shinsei shifted into wolf form, and attacked their new prey. That night, there were not two, but four wolves howling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Part 2: A New Journey

"Hey, Tora! Pass me some ketchup!" Ookami commanded.

"Yeah, no problem," Tora eased. He gripped the ketchup bottle, thrust it into a flip in the air, and it landed right into Ookami's hands.

"Thanks dude!" Ookami replied.

Today was Tora and Sasori's werewolf anniversary of two year. They lived at Ookami and Shinsei's house, and no supervision was required because they could handle themselves. Because Sasori and Tora were vampires before they changed, they couldn't quite handle school. The wolves quit school, and never returned.

"So it's been two years of being a werewolf! How do you guys like it?" Ookami asked.

"It's nice, way better than being a vampire," Sasori replied. Sasori, before he became a vampire was named Sasori. But, when he was a vampire, he became Chisasori, probably under the macho vampire's influence. Then he renamed himself Sasori, because he was very sad for what he had done, and wanted his old self back.

Suddenly, there was a scratching on the front door whine.

"Beowulf, stop it! You can just enter through our entrance we made you!" Someone muttered from the kitchen. A wolf entered it, and jumped right into one of the chairs of the table. The wolf had a shimmering coat, and deep, black eyes. Beowulf whined again.

"What's up Beowulf?" Tora questioned. He nodded towards the back of the house, and then towards Sasori and Tora.

"There are vampires out in the woods?!" Sasori guessed. Beowulf nodded.

Everyone went outside, and followed Beowulf through the backyard.

"Do you guys think they're safe vampires?" Tora asked.

"There ARE no safe vampires," Shinsei replied as they drew even closer to the woods.

(AN: That was the first section of part 2. If anyone thinks that it should be change, please let me know.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The whole group of guys still followed Beowulf, and they were deep in the woods. Suddenly, Beowulf stiffened. Shinsei smelled the scent of blood around that area. "Do you guys smell that?" Shinsei asked.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one," Sasori replied. "Tora and I still have the trait to smell blood easily because of what we were, but I didn't think Tora smelled it."

"Of course I did, Sasori!" Tora answered. Everyone went stiff this time, as they also smelled the scent of a wolf.

"Do you think a vampire fed off of a wolf?" Ookami asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better be careful, just in case a vampire is out there, ready to feed on us," Shinsei cautioned. There was a rustling sound straight ahead.

"I know you guys are werewolves," an unfamiliar voice called out.

"What's it to you?" Tora said, slightly scared.

"We're not here to harm you," another voice warned," but we will attack you, if you lay a harmful hand on us." Instantly, two boys around walked out of the shadows of the forest. The taller one, who had the scent of a wolf, had blue, spiky hair. He had an unsettling smirk on his face, and slits like a beast's eyes, for the pupil. He wore a sleeveless vest, and cargo pants that seemed a little too baggy for him. He also looked to be around the age of sixteen.

"Yes, I know that two of you became werewolves at a young age, and I know the other two were vampires two year ago, but got into a fight, and changed into werewolves because of the guilt. I know everything about you," the one with blue, spiky hair explained. "By the way, my name's Alex, and I am a werewolf."

The other boy looked to be the age of Ookami, two years ago. He had hair that looked kind of like Momoshiro Takeshi's hair from Prince of Tennis. It went straight up for about two inches, and then it was spiky right at the top, and it was black. He wore a robe, just like Tora did, except it didn't have spots for his arm to come out.

"My name's Andy and I am a vampire," the younger boy replied. Everyone stiffened at the thought of being in the presence of a vampire, except Alex and Sasori. Alex was obviously friends with Andy, so he was used to it. No one knew why Sasori didn't tense up, though.

"Guys, Alex said they weren't going to harm us, unless we harmed them first. There's no need to tense up, I think they're perfectly safe.

"Yeah, but there ARE no good vampires," Ookami sighed.

"While you guys are disputing, I guess it's time to tell you how we know all that we know about you, and why we're here. Ookami, I am the werewolf who bit you when you were a child. Obviously, after that, Shinsei was looking for you, and you bit him. Secondly, we can't age. I don't know why, but we just can't. That's why I have the appearance of being sixteen, which I am, but I have lived for about twenty years, and I sound a bit mature. Theoretically, I am thirty six years old." Alex told the pack.

"Now, I shall explain why we're here," Andy said. "We know that the Dark Vampire changed Sasori and Tora into vampires, unwillingly. Then, you guys fought, the Dark Vampire went to your house, and killed your parents, and you changed into werewolves. We, Alex and I, have experienced similar things. Twenty years ago, when I was thirteen, the Dark Vampire changed me, too, and killed our parents. If you didn't know, Alex and I are brothers. Alex wasn't changed into a vampire, though. That wolf right there is a werewolf, and changed Alex into a werewolf, too."

"What?! Beowulf is not a werewolf!" Ookami roared. He thought Beowulf was awesome, and really like having Beowulf as a pet. "And I hate you for changing me into a werewolf! All four of us would have a much easier life, if we hadn't have changed!"

"Easy there, Ookami. If I were to tell you that fate was the one who chose whether or not we were changed, would you believe me? No. But it is true. Also, Beowulf, rather Jack, is a werewolf, but he was cursed to be a wolf for eternity," Alex replied, coolly.

"What did Beowulf, or, Jack do?!" Ookami questioned.

"Jack tried to get rid of the Dark Vampire for all of us. We are the destined people to destroy the Dark Vampire. He tried to do that before we changed, so that we wouldn't have to suffer. Jack looked a lot like us when he went into wolf form, but he had a special power, he had the Beetlejuice Star Spirit. No one really knows what that did, but he lost it anyways, during his punishment. Someone, a werewolf now, has that power, but it has not awakened yet." Alex explained.

"Okay, so you expect us to believe all of that?" Tora asked. He had not spoken much, he had just listened.

"Yes, I do. I can change Jack into a human for a minute or so, but it drains the person's energy that is changing him. I almost died, when I kept him like that for an hour. I had to ask him questions about the Dark Vampire, such as what are his fighting styles, that kind of stuff." Andy replied.

"Prove it," Shinsei requested.

"All right, I'll try," Andy grunted as he stretched out his hands towards Jack's head.

AN: If you are wondering what this story has to do with Naruto, then here is my very long explanation.

1. I gave many of the characters a little bit of some traits from Naruto. Ookami doesn't have much control of himself when he changes into a wolf form, such as Naruto at first, cannot control Kyuubi. I gave Ookami and Shinsei the traits of being quick-tempered. I also gave Shinsei the trait of joking around a lot.

2. Tora was supposed to be like Sasuke. He was a lot like Sasuke when he was a vampire, but I made him a little more happy when he became a werwolf.

3. The fight with Ookami and Shinsei against Tora and Chisasori was based on Naruto's fight against Sasuke right before Shippuuden. Of course, the outcome wasn't quite like the Naruto battle, but it had friends versus friends.

4. Alex and Andy are supposed to be calm like Kakashi.

5. This story has a 2 year time skip, which is just like Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden.

I hope that is enough reason to prove that this story is based off of Naruto.

Please read and review!

Thanks,

**Allstatenaruto**


End file.
